Wings of Fire- Winter's Adventure
by o0 GingerCat 0o
Summary: Winter has met a new friend at school. Although she's a Nigtwing, and he won't admit it to himself, he thinks he likes her. A big mix-up soon take place, and Hailstorm, Moonwatcher, and Winter are thrown into a whirlwind of adventure (Of witch takes place in the second book, "Moonwatcher's Story"!)
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**W****inter stared at his plate. They were having fish again. To his left, Arctic his dad, was gobbling up a second plate while his mother, Glacier, was picking out the bones of her salmon. Winter's brother, Hailstorm was eating a moose that he had somehow caught yesterday evening. His younger sister, Snowfall, was complaining about how they had fish every day and that it was making her breath stink as she stared jealousy at Hailstorm's moose.**

**He had to agree with his sister, the fish was dad's favorite food, so he always caught it for the family… and they had to eat it.**

"**If you hate your breath, why don't you brush your teeth for once?" Hailstorm said.**

"**Because **_**someone**_ **keeps hiding my brush!" Snowfall snapped back, shooting a glare at Winter.**

**Winter snorted under his breath.**

"**Just catch your own food , like Hailstorm" Winter said, changing the subject.**

"**But I don't want want to get my claws all bloody." She whined. **

"**Settle down and eat," Glacier told them.**

**After dinner, Winter and Hailstorm went on a flight. It was one of those days where you just had to be flying. Dragons like Winter loved doing tricks in the air. Although he kept his tail close to Hailstorm, guiding him. He loved feeling the wind under his wings as he glided to their secret fort in the forest.**

_**What a day. **_**He thought to himself. **_**We had a new student in class. What was her name? Moonwatcher? She was pretty shy. A Nightwing... Didn't talk a lot. That new teacher is way to strict though. **_

**Winter's thoughts were interrupted when Hailstorm made a strange noise behind him. He looked back at his older brother and saw that he had red scratch and bite marks all over him.**

**Hailstorm tumbled in the fort's entrance with a loud thud. Winter shot down to his brother and landed beside him. Hailstorm was breathing heavily as blood dripped from the wounds.**

"**What happened!" Winter asked, panicking.**

**Hailstorm only replied with a weak groan.**

**He felt tears forming in his eyes. He would die if he didn't get help soon! Just then, Hailstorm smiled, and pulled out a red fruit from under his wing. There was a pause as Winter realized that he was faking it. Hailstorm's face turned red and then he burst into laughter.**

"**You idiot!" Winter roared in fury. "I thought you were gonna die!"**

**Hailstorm just kept laughing.**

**Winter stomped away from his brother and into the fort.**

**The fort was a small cave that he and his brother had found one day when they were out exploring. It was their secret place, no one else knew about it besides Mother, who swore to keep it a secret. They put decorations in it, like paintings, small torches and lamps, blankets, pillows, and other things to make it less cave-like and more welcoming.**

**Winter started to read his favorite scroll, ****The Honest Truth.** **It was a sad story of a boy who had a disease, but wanted to climb a very high mountain. In the end, he almost died of the cold but his dog, who came along, went down the mountain and got help. Just as Winter finished chapter 8, Hailstorm came in with a basket of blueberries and watermelon. **

_**How did he pick those?**_

"**I'm sorry about that. I went a little too far." He said**

"**A **_**little too far?**_ **You covered yourself with fake blood and acted like you were dying in front of your little brother!" Winter cried. "You scared me half to death!"**

**Hailstorm looked sightlessly down at his claws for a moment. "Well, I brought you your favorite fruits..."**

**Winter glared at it, but took a few blueberries.**

**After some more reading and eating, Hailstorm announced that they should start heading home, and they did.**


	2. Chapter 2 - An unexpected friend

**W****inter awoke and got ready for school the next morning on Tuesday. He packed his bag, took a shower, made sure he had his homework, and flew off with his siblings. Snowfall kept gossiping about Moonwatcher the whole way.**

"**She is SO weird! If you walk past her, she never looks at you. And she never talks to ANYONE. Everyone keeps talking about her because of that stupid scale by her eye."**

"**Why do you always gossip about dragons you barely even know?" Hailstorm asked.**

"**I am not **_**gossiping**_**, i'm just** _**telling**_ **you about her. Like how she's always silent in class, and when the teacher calls on her she always gets the answer right. I think she's trying to show off." Snowfall huffed.**

"**Cool down, it was her first day, there were dragons she didn't know, that means no friends. Maybe you should try to be her friend instead of judging her the first time you see her. Sounds to me like your jealous, not being the center of attention for two days" Winter said.**

"**I AM NOT! If you don't want to listen then don't, but i'm not gonna **_**try **_**to be Moonwatcher's friend," she snapped with a scowl, "After all, she **_**is **_**a **_**nightwing**_**."**

**When they arrived at school they went to their classes. Hailstorm was in the same class as Winter, but Snowfall was in a different one (luckily). There were alot of students today. Hailstorm was humming a tune as they walked down the hall together but suddenly stopped and flicked his tail to the other end of the hall. Winter looked and gasped.**

**He saw Moonwatcher in tears; she was a Nightwing, but she had a silver scale that looked like a teardrop in the corner of her eyes. A crowd joined Winter and Hailstorm and watched what was happening. He saw three girls; Viper, a Sandwing, Icicle, an Icewing, and a Seawing, Tsunami.**

"**Thats mine, YOU stole it from ME." Viper hissed, her eyes fixed on a necklace around Moonwatcher's neck. It was a silver chain with a skyfire moon on it.**

**Moonwatcher looked at her, but did nothing.**

_**Did she really steal that?**_ **Winter wondered.**

**Tsunami snached the chain and tried to yank it off, after a second try, the necklace unhooked. Viper stared at it in Tsunami's talon, eyes gleaming at the beautiful skyfire jewel embedded in it.**

"**Let me have it!" Icicle demanded.**

"**No, it's **_**mine!**_" **Viper hissed back, snatching it and putting it around her neck.**

**It didn't even look **_**good **_**on her.**

**Icicle stared greedily at a bracelet latched on Moonwatcher's arm.**

"**Gimmie that!" She ordered.**

**Viper smirked at Moonwatcher.**

**Moon doged Icicle's talon as she tried to take it off her.**

**Icicle looked as if she would attack her on the spot!**

_**What jerks! **_**Winter thought angrily. **_**Not only are they trying to take something that is obviously not theirs- but shes picking on a new student too! Where are the teachers?**_

**Then, as if reading his mind, Miss Tailbite came through the crowd and came to the three girls. She was a Mudwing with dark brown scales. "You. You three have caused enough trouble already. Viper, Tsunami, Icicle, go to detention right now."**

"**But-" Icicle started.**

"**No buts! Go." She said firmly, taking the necklace from Viper and handing it to Moonwatcher.**

**They all stomped off, mummering complaints.**

"**And you, Moon, if they do that again you just tell me, okay?" She said, lowering her voice and putting a wing around her.**

"**Thank you Miss Tailbite. I will." She said.**

"**Alright, shoo everyone, class will start soon, don't want to be late!" Miss Tailbite announced. Everyone walked away, whispering to each other. "Why are they so mean?" Hailstorm said.**

"**I think they might have been jealous of that necklace, since they wanted it." Winter replied.**

"**Well yeah, duh. But they're mean to a lot of dragons." he said**

"**I guess they're just the schools bullies. Just be glad your not a target. But wow, they've never picked on a **_**new **_**student."**

"**Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either." Hailstorm agreed.**

"**At least miss. Tailbite handle it well." Winter remarked.**

"**Yeah, she sure did!"**

****

**Class was normal, except that almost everyone kept glancing at Moonwatcher. Winter felt kind of bad, even though she was a nightwing. His parents told him not to trust Nightwings and that they would backstab you the moment they got the chance. Maybe that wasn't true though. She didn't seem to have made any friends yet, so maybe he could be her first one- just until she made more… But nightwings were tricky, so that shyness could just be a mask. His parents would not be very happy if Snowfall or Hailstorm told them he made friends with a Nightwing...**

"**Winter, are you listening?" Miss Tailbite asked him, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up. An equation was on the board. 6+(8-3) x 5. Luckily, he was prepared for this because it happened to him alot. All he did is make a joke, then while the class was laughing he solved it in his head. "I-I'm boon't noh!" He said it a silly voice. The class laughed, especially Hailstorm- who knew what he was doing. **_**Parentheses first. 8-3=5. Then multiplication. 5x5=25. **_**The class stopped laughing when he was adding six to twenty-five. **_**Thirty-one.**_ "**Thirty one?" He asked.**

"**Correct. But you need to start listening more." She said.**

**Winter spent the rest of class watching the clock until lunch anyways.**

**While waiting in the lunchline he debated weather to sit with Moonwatcher or not. He decided he would, but not to strike a conversation. The school lunch today was ham, beans, a roll, and mashed potatoes. He grabbed a tray and selected everything but the beans.**

**As he walked to her table, he was surprised that she wasn't sitting alone- she had chosen a table with two Rainwings, one Mudwing, a Sandwing, and an Ice wing, Snowfall. The only spot left on the table was one across from her and to the left was his sister. He sat down and started on his mashed potatoes. "That joke you made in class was clever." Moonwatcher commented softly.**

**Winter had told himself not to **_**strike**_ **conversation, but he might as well talk now. "Thanks." He said**

"**Looks like **_**someone **_**has a girlfriend!" Snowfall mocked.**

"**Looks like **_**someone **_**needs a new line." Winter shot back. "You say that every time I say anything to anyone." **

**Snowfall glared at him, then continued eating her ham.**

"**Sisters." he sighed**

"**So your Moonwatcher?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.**

"**Yes. But you can just call me Moon if you want."**

"**Okay. I suggest you don't take that necklace to school anymore- or the bracelet. If Viper wants something, she usually gets it sooner or later." Winter suggested.**

"**I was planning on that too. Your really nice to me. All the other Icewings are just glaring at me alot. No offense, Snowfall." she added quickly. **

**Snowfall snorted.**

**Winter suddenly felt really bad. He thought of how he would feel in her point of view, not only knowing that Nightwings probably hated him, but they were rude as well. He sure wouldn't feel welcomed at school. He thought of his parents. Maybe they were just telling him not to trust Nightwings because they were still angry from the war.**

"**Yeah, i'm sorry. They're probably still affected from that war. Why did we even start it again?" He asked.**

"**I'm not sure, I think the Icewings wanted nightwing territory or something." Moon said.**

**They talked for the rest of lunchtime, passed a few notes in class, and then went home when the bell rang.**


	3. Chapter 3 - So little time

**It was next week on Wednesday, Winter was in P.E with Snowfall, Hailstorm, Moon, and his other classmates. He had to guard the blue team rock, so the other team didn't knock it over with the balls, while his teammates tried to hit the red one on the other side of the court.**

**Through the flurry of balls, Winter kept an eye on his brother, who had decided to play that day. Hailstorm scrambled around as he tried to feel for a ball he could use. Pitying him, Winter tossed Hailstorm the one he was holding and, to his surprise, Hailstorm **_**caught it!**_

"**Nice catch!" he called to his older brother. Hailstorm stared at him with his unseeing eyes and smiled, "Thanks."**

**Just after the words had left his mouth, he saw Moonwatcher dive in front of Hailstorm as a flash of red whisked by and hit her underbelly sharply. Someone had tried to hit Hailstorm!**

**One of Winter's classmates, a skywing named Hawkscreech, stepped in front of him, "I'll guard," he mumbled. Winter blinked his gratitude and rushed over to his sibling.**

**Moonwatcher winced in pain, "That was a hard throw,"**

"**Do you know who it was?" Winter demanded.**

"**That mudwing over there, Bog," she grunted. **

**Hailstorm looked shocked, "Thanks, I didn't hear that coming."**

"**Hear?" Moonwatcher was puzzled, "With your ears?"**

**Hailstorm lowered his head, "I'm blind," he mumbled.**

**Moonwatcher looked at him with sympathy, "Oh… I didn't notice that."**

**She grunted and got up, half-limping to the resting corner, a thoughtful look on her face.**

**Winter turned to the red team- there were only a few players left, himself included. He rushed up near the front of the border line and gripped a yellow ball, aiming at Bog. **_**He knows that Hailstorm is blind! How DARE he try to get him out?**_

**Winter unleashed his fury, rocketing the ball straight at Bog. The Mudwing turned around just in time to see it coming, and ducked to narrowly escape it as it whisked above his head. Bog turned to him, eyes cold. Then he grinned, "Finally! A challenge!" He shouted, spreading his wings and lashing his tail.**

**But Winter had already picked a green ball and was aiming for Bog's head again. He threw the ball, but missed too high. Luckily, the ball hit the wall behind the Mudwing and bumped his neck.**

"**Your out, Bog!" Winter called triumphantly.**

"**But that hit the wall!" He argued. Winter and Bog both turned to the coach at the same time. She nodded at the Mudwing and flicked her tail towards to resting corner. Bog stomped to the resting place grudgingly muttering complaints.**

**Winter turned his head to get a look at the court, there were three more of his teammates on blue, and five on red. **_**Four to five, **_**he thought. He could see Hailstorm and Moonwatcher cheering him on from the resting place, witch gave him a surge of pride and energy.**

**Running to the left, he grabbed a blue ball and aimed for a Rainwing named Mango's shoulder, hitting her lightly. He checked his team's rock, and with a prick of guilt, he saw Hawkscreech helplessly dodging balls. **

**To end the game, Winter clutched a red ball, and aimed in between a Nightwing's talons who was guarding the red team's rock. He flung the ball, hearing a satisfying **_**clunk**_ **when the rock hit the ground. **_**Yes! Blue wins!**_

**Winter couldn't help stealing a glance at Bog. His eyes were lit with fury! **_**Serves him right,**_ **Winter thought.**

**...**

**After P.E., they had recess. Winter met Moonwatcher in the field, but noticed she looked worried.**

"**Something bothering you?" he asked, "Does your stomach still hurt?"**

**Moon hesitated, then shook her head, "No… Winter, it's about time I tell you something…"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I really don't want you to freak out, but… Not ALL of the Nightwings lied. They can't see the future or read minds… But…** _**I**_ **still can."**

"**W-what!?" Winter said in disbelief and shock, stepping back.**

"**I know, I know! I- I can't control it, it just happens! I'm the only one who can do it." Moon tried to explain.**

"**But nightwings lied about reading minds! And seeing the future!" Winter had so many questions racing through his mind: **_**What has she seen? Can she see the future, too?She knows everything! All my secrets and all my memories. I'm not safe. I need to get away. **_**Winter tried to shield his thoughts but he couldn't help it. **_**This friendship, it's all a lie. She knows **_**everything**_**.**_

**Moon looked at him, eyes watering. He saw the pain in her green eyes, but he didn't even care.**

"**Your safe though! I promise you! The stone I gave you- it's skyfire, it shields your thoughts from me if our touching it! Please calm down, Winter."**

"**No! What if thats just a lie too? How can I trust you? Why didn't you tell me? This was all just some nightwing set up!" Winter cried.**

"**Winter please wait, I-"**

"**DON'T EVER SAY MY NAME AGAIN! I thought you were different, Moon, I really did. But **_**no**_**. Your just a lying, trust breaking, backstabbing, HORRIBLE nightwing! I knew I was taking a risk to be your friend, but I should of had just sat in my normal spot in the lunchroom that Tuesday! I should of have listened to my parents! I HATE YOU!" He roared at her.**

**Winter whipped around and leaped into the air before she could say anything and flew towards his house, giving it all he had in every wingbeat. He only glanced back once at Moon to see her crumpled up in a ball, crying. He didn't care. He didn't care he was leaving school, he didn't care his mom and dad were home, who were going to be so disappointed at him. All he cared about was being alone, and thinking about all of it.**

**Halfway there, he noticed the secret fort in the trees and decided to think there, so his parents wouldn't get in the way. Winter swooped into it and cried. **_**What will I do tomorrow? Will mom and dad find out? When? Am I really safe?... Can she still hear me? **_**Winter glanced at the bracelet with the skyfire Moon had given him. **_**I don't think so… **_**He just cried and worried and worried and worried. He thought about so many things until he cried himself to sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth

**Luckily Winter awoke from his nap about 30 minutes until school let out. If he flyed fast enough, he might be able to grab his pack from school and go home when everyone else did, so he ate a watermelon slice from last night, and flew to school. Winter walked down the crowded halls and peeked into his classroom. Luckily it was empty, and he spotted his backpack still hung up, untouched. He grabbed it and headed out the door. He had decided to avoid the front door and go through the one in the lunchroom. But as he made his turn into the lunchroom, he saw Hailstorm and Snowfall on a ledge looking at dragons in the crowd.**

_**They're looking for me**_**, Winter realized. Maybe he could sneak past them… Or he could go out the front door, but the office teachers would probably see him and bring more trouble than his siblings. **_**I could wait until they give up…**_ **But he doubted that. His best bet was sneaking past them.**

**Winter hurried along the edge of the wall and out the door, trying to not act noticeable. He flew homewards as soon as he left the doorway. Just as he thought he had gotten away, he heard Hailstorm's voice calling behind him, "Winter? Wait up dude!"**

_**So much for being sneaky… **_**Winter thought as he turned around.**

**Hailstorm caught up with him, and Winter tried his best to act casual.**

"**Where were you?" Hailstorm cried.**

"**I was... In the bathroom- er- I mean I got hurt badly at recess so I, uh, went home. I was just coming back for my backpack." Winter stuttered.**

**Hailstorm paused suspiciously, "That doesn't fit… you follow rules and you would have gone to the office if you were hurt, besides- I can't smell blood on you!"**

**Winter saw Snowfall coming into earshot behind him, so he nudged Hailstorm's shoulder. This was their "**_**i'll tell you later **_" **or, "**_**not now**_" **code in case there was a secret, or they didn't want Snowfall to know something. Hailstorm sighed, but didn't ask anymore questions.**

**They all landed in the hunting practice field. It was times like these Winter was so grateful his little sister was in a separate class as him.**

"**Found him," Hailstorm said.**

"**But you said he wasn't in class ever since lunch recess!" Snowfall said.**

"**I was exaggerating, he was just in the bathroom for a while," Hailstorm replied.**

**Hailstorm was very cunning, especially when it came to tricking Snowfall. Winter felt relieved. He also thought about what he would tell Hailstorm on the way home.**

_**Could I trust him enough to tell him the truth? **_**Winter thought to himself.** _**Would he keep that secret? Or is it too big? Hailstorm has always been a good brother… but if he told the rest of the family I would be doomed. I can't lie very well.. So I might not even have a choice.. I could tell him some of the truth and leave out other parts… I don't know…**_

**They went home and told their parents they were going flying when they were really just going to the fort to talk. They were silent almost the whole way there until Winter spotted a pig drinking from a stream. He swooped down and gave it a quick death, and carried it the rest of the way to the fort. Winter and Hailstorm stepped into the fort and got comfy, setting the pig between them on the cave floor.**

"**So. Where were you?" Hailstorm asked.**

"**Okay… First, can you oath that you will never tell anyone? Ever?"**

"**Wow.. okay," Hailstorm said, raising his right talon, "I swear to you that I will never ever repeat what you are going to say, I will not tell a single soul unless you allow me to."**

"**Okay.. good. So.. You know Moonwatcher, right?" Winter said slowly.**

"**Yeah. What, do you like her or something?" Hailstorm asked, putting a piece of pig in his mouth.**

"**No, no. Were just good friends. I know I shouldn't be friends with a Nightwing, but it kind of just happened. Anyways, at recess today, she told me something that I can hardly believe." he said.**

"**Is it the thing that made you run from school?" Hailstorm asked.**

"**Yeah… you know how all the nightwings lied about reading minds and having visions of the future?"**

"**No way… She can read minds! Can't she?" Hailstorm cried.**

"**Yeah - and she was dead serious… I have no idea what to do at school tomorrow… so, any ideas?"**

"**That means they can all do it!" Hailstorm went on,"Winter, we **_**have**_ **to tell mom and-"**

"**No," Winter cut in, "I'm pretty sure she's the only nightwing who can do it, she also said that if your wearing skyfire, she can't read your mind, and she gave me this bracelet," he said, showing him the wire bracelet with bits of embedded skyfire in it. Winter left out all the things he yelled at her.**

"**Do you trust that?" Hailstorm asked. "What if it has a spell on it or something!"**

"**No, I don't trust her… but I might as well wear it just in case, right?"**

"**Yeah, good point, but Winter it could have a spell!" **

**Winter looked at the skyfire bracelet and said, "If they put a spell on it they would make it so I wouldn't want to take it off, right?"**

"**Yeah, I guess.. Take it off," Hailstorm erged.**

**Winter slid the bracelet off his arm and set it on the cool floor.**

**There was a pause.**

"**I don't feel different at all," he said.**

**He picked it up and put it back on his arm.**

"**So now you know why I was gone, but do you at least have any advice on what I should do?" Winter asked hopefully.**

"**Honestly? My advice would probably make things worse- you know more about the situation than I do." he said**

**Winter sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that. You have a point though… I'll think about it."**

"**Dude if this is a joke-"**

"**It's not, Hailstorm," Winter said, looking out the cave entrance, where dawn was breaking, "we should get going."**

"**Alright, let's go," Hailstorm agreed.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The adventure begins

**It was impossible to think of what he would do at school that night in his bed. It seemed to Winter that every time he thought of what he would do or say, his brain would think of a million ways it could make things worse. He felt so many things at once, he didn't even know if he would ignore her or just talk!**

**Lots of it just depended on what Moonwatcher said back- which was unpredictable. He was angry at Moon, but he also remembered her crying when he looked back, and then felt bad for all the things he had said. Then he was frustrated, on how she never told him. And **_**then **_**he understood how much pressure she must have felt. Then he was just lost, lying there in his bed, trying to mash up all his feelings and bury it in ice. But the ice just kept melting away into water, then watering and sprouting more problems.**

**He tried to calm down his thoughts by taking deep breaths. Until an old quote he had heard at school when he was little popped into his head. "Treat others how you want to be treated." **_**The golden rule**_**, Winter remembered.**

**He thought about that, and he thought about how he would feel if he were in Moon's perspective. Maybe he would just listen to what she had to say. After that, Winter couldn't sleep, so he continued to read ****The Honest Truth** **more until he got tired, and sleep finally accepted him.**

**Winter rubbed his eyes. For a moment he didn't remember a thing about Moon and school, but then it came rushing back to him, washing a wave of overwhelmingness over him. Winter sighed as he rolled out of bed and got ready for school. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and as he was packing in his lunch and due homework, he saw Snowfall staring at him.**

"**Need something?" Winter asked.**

"**No - I just… nevermind," she said rather quietly, turning out the door.**

_**That was weird. She needs to tell me something, **_**Winter thought to himself.**

**He flew off to school with his siblings. On the way, Winter noticed Snowfall kept glancing at him anxiously, and he wondered if she knew anything about Moonwatcher and her powers.**

**When Winter landed in the field, he dropped his bag on accident and kneeled to pick it up while Hailstorm kept walking. Snowfall hesitated, then turned away, glancing over her shoulder.**

**Once Winter had gathered his things, his siblings were in the building, and he saw a dark figure running towards him. With a jolt he recognized the silver scale by her eye. It was Moonwatcher!**

**Winter got more and more nervous each step she took towards him until they were face to face.**

**They both just stared at one other for a second.**

"**I'm sorry," They both said at the same time.**

"**Winter... I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry about lying to you, but it was so hard to keep a secret so big! That skyfire- do you still have it?" Moonwatcher asked.**

"**Uh, yeah- yeah it's in my bag," Winter reached into his bag and fished out the bracelet.**

"**Oh, good. You know how if someone wears skyfire I can't read their minds? Well, I found out yesterday that if **_**I**_ **have it, it blocks me from everyone's minds! So it's not a problem anymore… you don't have to keep that if you don't want it.. I wouldn't mind if you threw it away…" she trailed off.**

"**No," Winter said, "I like it, and-"**

"**I knew it!" Said a voice from above him.**

**His belly flipped over with dread as he recognized Snowfall gliding down towards him and Moon.**

"**Did you tell her?" Moonwatcher whispered to him.**

**Winter shook his head as Snowfall's talons hit the ground.**

"**You **_**can**_ **read minds!" She roared at her.**

**Moon opened her mouth to speak, but Winter spoke first.**

"**Snowfall, let us explain!" he cried.**

**She narrowed her eyes, "I already know enough! I'm going to tell our parents, then everyone in the whole school!"**

**Snowfall whipped around to face Moon, her razor-sharp tail spikes almost reaching Winter's snout. **

"**And YOU! You think your so clever, hiding this secret from everyone! I bet you think your so cool because of you STUPID teardrop scale! Let's just see how smug you are with all your secrets once they're out in the open!"**

**Snowfall turned to fly away, but Winter was faster. He jumped and firmly pinned her down with her underbelly to the ground. Snowfall hissed and spat in fury as she tried to claw at her brother.**

**He noticed that she had a bag around her neck, it looked full of something.**

"**Calm down, Snowfall!" Moon exclaimed.**

"**You think you can just order me around, **_**Nightwing**_**!?" Snowfall challenged, whipping her head around to look her in the eye. To his surprise, Moon took a step forward and replied calmly, "No. You can go tell anyone you want as long as you listen to what I have to say."**

**That's not very smart, Winter thought. **

**Snowfall whipped up her tail and slashed Winter's hind leg. He yelped, but held on.**

**After a few more attempts to escape Winter, she sighed.**

**"Fine!" Snowfall huffed, "But get off me first, you fat lump!"**

**Winter shot a glare at her and sat beside Moonwatcher.**

**...**

**"Okay- let me get this straight, you have been keeping this HUGE secret from everyone besides your mom for your entire life," Snowfall said, "And the first time you go to school, you tell Winter? An icewing? All Nightwings sworn enemy?"**

**"Well… yeah, basically," Moon replied, "But you don't have to worry about other nightwings, I am the only one with the mind-reading mark, my scale." She flicked her tail at the silver by her eye.**

**Snowfall turned to Winter, "Does Hailstorm know this?" **

**He nodded. I hope he he hasn't broken his promise, Winter thought. He knew that even if Hailstorm kept it, Snowfall was very likely to tell the parents anyways.**

**"Well, can I go tell the mom now?" Snowfall asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.**

**Winter's heart fell. He knew she would do this, but for some reason he still felt disappointed.**

**Winter stood up, "Snowfall, before you do this just think. I mean, if you tell mom and dad, what would change?"**

**"Well, they would be very proud of me for telling them!" she replied, "and I would like to see you punished," she added.**

**"And then what?" He challenged, "If you told them, me and Hailstorm would hate you!"**

**There was a pause.**

**"Do you think you or your opinion has worth to me? Did you really think that I care about you?" Snowfall said, "Why should I? All you have done is disclude me, tease me, and hurt me. Nothing else."**

**Winter was stricken. Is that true? Have I not realized it?**

**Snowfall whipped around and flew off, leaving him and Moon alone.**

**After a few moments, Moon interrupted his thoughts, "Winter… i'm so sorry, but… she's not flying home."**

**He looked up, and realized she was right, home was north, and she was heading south-east.**

**Winter tried to put his feelings aside and turned to Moon. "Should we follow her?" he asked.**

**"It looks like she's going to go a long way; she had that bag…"**

**Winter made up his mind. "I'll go fetch Hailstorm, if we're going a distance we should have him on our side,"**

** Moon nodded in agreement. Soon all three were gliding low to the trees, in stealthy pursuit.**


End file.
